1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method of positioning a touch panel. More particularly, the present application relates to a method of positioning a coordinate for better preventing the coordinate drift caused by a trembling finger.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development and extensive applications of information technology (IT) products, wireless mobile communication products, and information appliances, people tend to rely on electronic devices little by little. The electronic products including mobile phones, handheld personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones have become ubiquitous in our daily lives. Input devices of the IT products have been changed from conventional keyboards and mice to touch panels so as to comply with requirements for convenience, miniaturization, and being user-friendly. At present, the touch panels can be generally classified into capacitive, resistive, infrared, and ultrasonic touch panels, wherein the resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panels are most common.
When a touch panel is being receptive to touch of a finger or motion of an object (e.g. a stylus), electric change occurs at locations touched by the finger or the object. The aforesaid electric change is transformed into a control signal and transmitted to a control circuit board of an electronic device. Through data processing and computation by a central processing unit of the electronic device, a display signal is communicated by the control circuit board to a display module, and images are then displayed. It is inevitable to touch the display panel with a trembling finger. Therefore, the electric change caused by the tremble results in a corresponding variation after the electric change is transformed into the control signal. Through computation of the variation, coordinates may drift during a positioning process.